


Boulevard of Broken Dreams

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Missing Scene, flash-fic collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic sul rapporto di Tsuyoshi con suo figlio Takeshi.





	1. Prima volta in braccio

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: 3# Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, fluff: la prima volta che prende il piccolo Takeshi fra le braccia.

Prima volta in braccio

Tsuyoshi socchiuse gli occhi e si affacciò, guardando il bambino che si dimenava nella culla.

“Non ho mai visto qualcosa di così bello” sussurrò. Addolcì il sorriso e i suoi occhi brillarono. Prese il figlio delicatamente tra le braccia, segnate dai segni candidi dei tagli all’altezza dei polsi, e se lo strinse al petto, cullandolo.

< Qualsiasi sogno avessi prima è stato spazzato via dai tuoi occhioni blu. Non pensavo che avrei mai potuto essere così felice > pensò. “Il mio piccolo Takeshi, il mio splendido tesoro… Sì, tu sei la mia piccola collanina di perle, vero?” domandò.

Takeshi gorgogliò, sorridendogli e allungò le manine paffutelle verso di lui, aprendole e chiudendole.

“Voglio tu sappia che sei la cosa più speciale e importante della mia intera vita, bimbo mio” disse Tsuyoshi, con tono dolce.


	2. La mazza da baseball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato dal We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: 3# Yamamoto Tsuyoshi & Child!Takeshi: doveva comprare una nuova canna da pesca, invece suo figlio ha visto una mazza da baseball esposta in vetrina e ha voluto quella: come poteva dirgli di no?

La mazza da baseball

Tsuyoshi guardava Takeshi fuori dalla finestra del negozio, sorridendo, il bambino tirava dei colpi immaginari con la mazza da baseball, perfettamente liscia e lucida tanto da riflettere la luce del sole.

“Quella è nuova?” domandò Lal, sedendosi sul tavolinetto accanto a lui.

Yamamoto annuì, voltandosi verso l’arcobaleno.

“Nuova fiammante” sussurrò.

Lal corrugò la fronte.

“Gliel’ho comprata stamattina, è così contento” disse Tsuyoshi, gettandosi un fazzoletto sulla spalla.

_‘_

_< Con questi soldi dovrei riuscire giusto giusto a comprare la canna da pesca nuova > pensò Tsuyoshi, mettendo una mano in tasca, stringendo una mazzetta._

_Takeshi gli lasciò andare la mano e corse avanti._

_“Aspetta, dove vai?” chiese Tsuyoshi, raggiungendolo._

_Takeshi era aderito con le mani a una vetrina, gli occhi sgranati e la bocca ad o._

_“_Woooah_. Neh, hai mai visto qualcosa di più bello, papà?” domandò, fissando la mazza da baseball esposta._

_Tsuyoshi guardò il prezzo._

_< Costa quanto la canna da pesca > rifletté._

_“La vuoi?” domandò._

_“Non ho mai visto niente di più bello” disse Tsuyoshi, il padre gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori._

_“Allora adesso te la compro” disse._

_< La mia vecchia canna dovrebbe resistere ancora per un po’ > pensò._

_“_Yay_! Sei un papà perfetto!” strillò il bambino, abbracciando il padre._

‘

Lal schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sentimentale” brontolò.


	3. Halloween al Taki’s sushi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: 2# Takeshi & Tsuyoshi: "Papà, ricordi quella volta in cui ti sei travestito da clown?" (Pacchetto 14)  
Pacchetto: 14: Risa; Bambini; Clown

Halloween al Taki’s sushi

Takeshi guardava suo padre intento a posizionare il riso nel suo bento.

“Papà, senti… Stavo pensando che sono davvero tantissimi anni che non facciamo una festa di Halloween a casa nostra” sussurrò.

Tsuyoshi batté un paio di volte le palpebre. “Pensavo avessi detto che eri troppo grande per questo genere di cose”.

Takeshi si grattò la guancia. < In realtà mi vergognavo a far vedere ai miei amici questo posto. Quanto ero stupido qualche anno fa > pensò.

“Beh… Papà, ricordi quella volta che ti sei travestito da clown? Facevi davvero paura! Mochida non ha dormito per tantissime notti”. Iniziò a spiegare.

Tsuyoshi sorrise, mentre sistemava le rondelle ricavate dalla frittata arrotolata, con dentro il formaggio fuso. “Certo che me lo ricordo. Tu sei scoppiato a ridere e ti sei divertito tanto quella sera” sussurrò.

“Ecco, ho pensato che a Tsuna piacerebbe. Per non parlare di Hayato! Lui adora tutto quello che ha a che fare con il fantasy. Sicuramente un bell’horror fantastico lo farà impazzire” disse Takeshi. Si affacciò, poggiandosi al bancone di legno con entrambe le mani e si sollevò, facendo leva con le braccia, scalciando. “Neh, ti andrebbe se quest’anno facessimo la festa qui?” domandò.

Tsuyoshi si massaggiò il mento. “Forse sarebbe meglio qualcosa di più classico. Vuoi invitare proprio tutti i tuoi amici?” domandò.

Takeshi annuì vigorosamente, facendosi ricadere storto il cappellino da baseball che aveva indossato.

“Allora penso che ci starebbe bene un bel conte Dracula che serve ai tavoli. Possiamo addobbare anche il Taki’s sushi. Per il sangue si può usare un bel succo di melograno” spiegò.

< Sarà fantastico! In questo posto si sentiranno di nuovo le risa dei bambini. Certo, affittare quel costume da clown era stato costoso, ma ne era valsa la pena > pensò.

“Fai anche la torta?” domandò Takeshi.

“Certo” rispose Tsuyoshi, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Al cioccolato”.


	4. La morte di 10years!Tsuyoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacchetto: 25: Paura; 12 Vittima; 2: Fantasma.  
Prompt: Takeshi & Tsuyoshi, "Sono orgoglioso di te" "Non morirai qui!" "Mi dispiace"

La morte di 10years!Tsuyoshi

Gli uomini di Byakuran sfondarono la porta e spararono all’interno del locale con i mitra.

Takeshi sentiva i colpi provenire dal Taki’s sushi, il suo battito cardiaco era accelerato. Tremava di dispiacere e paura.

Innumerevoli cadaveri erano disseminati per la casa, il loro sangue scivolava lungo le scale, creava pozze davanti alla porta del bagnetto di servizio e il loro puzzo impregnava le camere da letto.

“Papà, ti prego, ti devi alzare…” gemette. Strinse la mano del padre con entrambe le sue, le lacrime gli scivolavano il viso.

Tsuyoshi respirava a fatica, rantolando.

< Sarei dovuto essere qui e non a palazzo Vongola a festeggiare una stupida festa di Halloween! > pensò, tirando su col naso.

“V-vai… tu…” biascicò il genitore. Fece un sorriso storto, la sua mano era diventata gelida e viscida.

“Papà, alzati” lo implorò Takeshi. Tentò di trascinarlo, mettendosi in piedi.

Tsuyoshi lo guardo con gli occhi sempre più spenti.

"Sono… sono orgoglioso di te" esalò. Dallo squarciò nel suo petto sgorgava del sangue scuro, quasi nero, che gli aveva impregnato i vestiti.

"Non morirai qui!" gridò Takeshi. Lo issò e lo poggiò contro di sé, sollevandolo.

"Mi dispiace" biascicò Tsuyoshi, mentre Takeshi lo teneva stretto al petto.

< Sarò la prima vittima di questa guerra, ma il mio fantasma ti proteggerà, figlio mio > pensò, abbandonandosi.


	5. La neve per Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per: We are out for prompt  
Bingo: 110 parole + "Voglio un bianco Natale" + altra metà   
Prompt: 7# Tsuyoshi&Child!Takeshi: "Quando sarà adulto, capirò se non vorrà più passare il Natale con il suo vecchio. Tuttavia, finché è piccolo, farò in modo che ogni Natale sia sereno e spensierato"

La neve per Natale

“Papà, pensi che nevicherà?” domandò Takeshi, affacciato alla finestra.

Tsuyoshi gli accarezzò la testa.

“Tesoro, non preoccuparti, avrai il tuo bianco Natale…” promise.

< Avrà la sua nevicata grazie a Nana e al suo ghiacciaio > pensò. “Ora vado a finire di prepararti il sushi” disse gentilmente.

Takeshi lo abbracciò.

“Papà, posso avere l’altra metà della torta?” gli domandò.

Tsuyoshi rispose: “Solo una fetta”.

“Yay!” gridò Takeshi.

< Per ripagare gli addobbi, le cibarie e i regali dovrò lavorare per mesi.

"Quando sarà adulto, capirò se non vorrà più passare il Natale con il suo vecchio. Tuttavia, finché è piccolo, farò in modo che ogni Natale sia sereno e spensierato > pensò.

[110].


	6. Il vero aspetto di Takeshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bingo: A rivela a B la grande Bugia. Babbo Natale non...   
Prompt: 6# Tsuyoshi&Tsuna: "Grazie"  
Scritto per: We are out for prompt

Il vero aspetto di Takeshi

Tsuyoshi era seduto davanti alla porta del suo negozio, le gambe incrociate.

< Mi chiedo come abbiano preso tutti il cambio di aspetto di mio figlio > pensò. Si sciolse la fascia bianca che gli cingeva le tempie, lasciandola cadere sulle ginocchia. < Avrei dovuto avvertirlo >. Si nascose il viso con la mano e gemette.

“Speriamo che Taki non finisca per odiarmi” gemette, con gli occhi liquidi. < Voglio solo proteggerlo, allontanarlo dalla mafia > pensò.

“Non potremmo mai succedere” gli disse una voce giovanile.

Tsuyoshi trasalì, vedendo Tsunayoshi risalire la scalinata fino a lui.

“Taki la adora, signor Yamamoto”. Chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. “Non fa altro ripetere quanto suo padre sia perfetto, micidiale e imbattibile come la tecnica che gli ha insegnato”.

Lo guardò in viso e gli posò la mano sulla sua. “Mio padre mi ha raccontato parecchio di lei e anche io la trovo una persona fantastica. Ha sofferto tanto, ma non ha mai fatto mancare niente a Taki e lo ha reso una delle persone migliori che io abbia mai conosciuto”.

Tsuyoshi sgranò gli occhi.

“Perché non ti siedi accanto a me, piccolo?” domandò.

Tsunayoshi si sedette accanto a lui sul gradino di legno, dimenando i piedi.

“Signor Tsuyoshi, senta… Io mi fido dei miei amici. Tutti accetteranno Takeshi perché gli vogliono bene”.

Tsuyoshi lo abbracciò. “Grazie, piccolo” sussurrò.

Tsuna lo abbracciò a sua volta.

“Perché non viene a casa dei Varia? Stanno organizzando la festa di Natale e sono convinto che vogliano vedere anche lei”.

Tsuyoshi lo lasciò andare e si alzò in piedi, annuendo.

“Anche perché ti devo svelare una grande bugia. Babbo Natale non è…”.

Tsuna lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

“… quello che fanno vedere in televisione. In realtà lui è Quarto”. Concluse Tsuyoshi, facendogli l’occhiolino.

“Lo sapevo!” gridò Tsuna.

“Eheh. Vecchio, sei sempre il solito” risuonò la voce di Takeshi.

Tsunayoshi si voltò e arrossì, vedendo Takeshi.

“Beh, che dire, hai un aspetto favoloso!” trillò.

Yamamoto allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso.

“Lo so!” gridò.


End file.
